


Library

by RenHakuyuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHakuyuu/pseuds/RenHakuyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two cutes being cute in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing in a bad fic after over a year of not writing anything. It's short, no plot. I'll try to write something better next time.

The weather outside looks bleak. There seems to be a hard wind, and the rain doesn't look like it will stop any time soon. As he looks outside the window, Mao can't help but wonder about his childhood friend. Where is he sleeping? Even if it's Ritsu, he wouldn't be sleeping outside in this weather. Right? Mao shakes the thought away. No, he's not stupid enough to do that. Though, he can't help but wonder where Ritsu would be sleeping if not outside. There are many quiet places inside the building that Mao wouldn't know where to start looking. Not that he needs to look for Ritsu, surely the boy could take care of himself. But Mao can't help but worry, since Ritsu hasn't been around for the morning classes.

When lunch break starts, Mao finds himself going to the library. There's something he needs to look up before getting lunch. Or that's what he tells himself at least. On his way, he looks around, subconsciously trying to find if by chance Ritsu is lying around somewhere. He isn't. Not that Mao would expect him to be, the corridors are pretty lively during lunch break, after all. When entering the library Mao automatically looks towards the tables first. His heart sinks a little when he doesn't see Ritsu anywhere. _Wait, why am I looking for him?_ This isn't what he came to the library for.

Mao walks towards the bookshelves and tries to find the right one that should have the book he's looking forward. There aren't many around, he has seen about 3 or 4 other students around. Well, he'd be surprised if there were more. Who'd spend there lunch time in the library anyway. But that makes this an ideal place to sleep. Mao wonders. If Ritsu isn't here, then where could he be resting? The infirmary? An empty classroom? Did he wake up for lunch? That guy, if he's too tired he'd probably even skip on eating. Mao starts to worry a little. Not that that's anything new. For some reason, he always finds himself worrying about his childhood friend. He continues to look for the book he needs, and tries to push away the thought of Ritsu. Even if he worries, nothing will change if he doesn't know where he is.

He finds the shelf that should have the book he's looking for and makes his way towards it, but not before almost tripping over a leg. Who would even-- Mao looks at the familiar body lying on the ground, and the first thing he does is let out a deep sigh. “Honestly, this guy. Why is he sleeping somewhere people can trip over him...” Mao crouches down and shakes the boy awake. “O~i, Ritsu.” The boy doesn't seem to react, so Mao shakes him a bit harder. “Ritsu, wake up.”

“Hnn...” Ritsu turns around, making his back face Mao. “Just five more minutes...” After saying this he tries to fall back asleep.

Mao sighs again. “Five more minutes? You've been skipping all of morning classes.” He nudges Ritsu, hoping it'll keep him awake. It doesn't look like it's having any effect. That, or Ritsu is just intentionally ignoring him. Mao turns Ritsu to make him lie on his back. 

Ritsu finally opens his eyes slowly, to find Mao leaning over him. “Maa-kun... You're so noisy...” His voice sounds still sleepy. “Go bother someone else.” He tries to lie back on his side, but Mao isn't letting him.

“I wouldn't bother you if you just woke up.” Mao replies. “I know you like to sleep, but to skip class even. What did you do that made you so tired?”

“It's all your fault that I'm so tired~” Ritsu says in a slightly teasing voice. “So just let me sleep today, okay?”

“Wh- What do you mean by that?” Mao asks in surprise. He's sure he didn't do anything to Ritsu to keep him awake. Didn't they go to sleep early last night, when Ritsu stayed over? At least Mao did. There shouldn't be a reason for Ritsu to stay up longer after him.

“You're too cruel, Maa-kun.” Ritsu sighs. “You say you don't know what you did, when you've been seducing me the whole night with your sleeping face~”

Mao is getting even more confused. But then Ritsu shows him a somewhat mischievous smile and Mao knows Ritsu is just messing with him. Mao lets out a deep breath. “Just get up. It's lunch time, you should at least eat something.” Though, he still wonders if what Ritsu is the truth or if he's just making fun of him.

Ritsu considers this for a moment, before replying. “Don't wanna. Bring me some food here.”

“We're in the library. Eating here is prohibited, and why would I go through the trouble to bring you food.”

“Because you love spoiling me~” Ritsu smiles.

Mao can't deny this. It's true he likes taking care of Ritsu, but hearing Ritsu say it out loud kind of annoys him a little. “You should learn to take care of yourself, instead of relying on others all the time.”

“Hmm...” Ritsu lets Mao's words sink through him. “But I only rely on you.” His voice sounds like he's mocking Mao again, but he can't say it's a complete lie. Even if he tends to rely on others, the one he truly wishes to be spoiled by is Mao. 

Hearing those words make Mao feel a little happy, but this doesn't change the fact that he shouldn't be skipping classes. He takes Ritsu's hand to pull him, but instead Ritsu pulls him down onto him. “I just realized” Ritsu starts. “I already have something I want to eat.”

“Wha--” Before Mao gets the chance to say something, Ritsu places his lips on Mao's to give him a kiss. It takes a few seconds for Mao to realize what's going on, when he pushes himself away. “What are you doing?!” He says a little too loud. His face has turned completely red. “We're in the library you know!” It's after saying this he realizes he's more shocked about the place than the fact that he actually got kissed by his childhood friend. But for some reason, he doesn't mind that at all.

“Yes, and you need to be quiet in the library~” Ritsu replies. “You're being too noisy.” 

Mao doesn't know what to say in return. He feels to embarrassed to even think about what just happened. He's about to get up and leave, when Ritsu pulls him down on the ground and leans over him. “I'm hungry, Maa-kun~” Ritsu tells him before placing his lips on Mao's again.

Mao has no idea on how to react. The logical part of his mind tells him to push, Ritsu away. To make him stop. But for some reason, Mao can't bring himself to do that. No. He doesn't want to. He loves the feeling of Ritsu's lips on his. Mao places his hands on Ritsu's back to hold him and returns to the kiss that Ritsu gave him. He finds himself drowning in Ritsu's kiss, and forgetting about the place they're in. Nothing matters anymore. Nothing, other than having Ritsu in his arms.


End file.
